To Appreciate Art
by Loreyulia
Summary: "Maora," Maguri whined pathetically. "You know I hate stuff shirt past-times like this..." Maora looked his boyfriend up and down, "Don't worry, Maguri. By the time we're done, you'll know what it means to appreciate art!" Companion piece to Deliver Me.


A/N: Sorry this took so very long to write, but this is a companion piece to my other Gentleman's Alliance Cross fic titled "Deliver Me!" You don't necessarily have to read the other fic to get the gist of this one, but it would be better if you did. A lot of my friends suggested I should write a sequel so I am! I mentioned in Deliver Me! That Maora was going to ask Maguri to accompany him to an art festival, and so here they are enjoying "art." Oh, and to all my reviewers for D.M. who pointed out that I was spelling Maora's name wrong, I thank you! When I was writing I had a dyslexic moment and didn't realize until way later I was switching the "a," and "o," at the beginning of his name *face palms* So this time I'll get it right!

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. 'Cuz if I did, I'd make G.A.C. into an anime in 2 seconds flat!

* * *

><p>To Appreciate Art<p>

Hands intertwined, as two teenage lovebirds walked down a crowded street. Gold melted into amber as they stared softly into one another's love laced eyes.

"I'm so glad you invited me to come with you to the… wait, what are we doing again today?" A tall blonde boy asked, looking down at his shorter brunette boyfriend. Sighing, Maora lightly bapped Maguri upside the head muttering, "Baka."

"What was that for?" Maguri shouted, beginning his instant sulk mode. "For being a Baka!" Maora replied irritably. "Ah c'mon," Maguri whined pitifully, "It's not my fault I forgot… I just did! Now where are we going?"

Turning around swiftly, and stomping a high-heeled foot, Maora shot Maguri a warning glare. "If you were paying attention earlier, and I'm pretty sure you weren't," Maora began, "then you would know where we are going. Since you weren't paying attention I guess it'll just be a surprise."

Lower lip beginning to protrude slightly and eyes welling up with limpid tears, Maguri turned to his slightly temperamental lover and cried out, "Maora! Please don't be like this… I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, forgive me?" Huffing a sigh, Maora couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"No, with the amount of cuteness overflowing from your being right now, I suppose I can't stay mad at you…" Maora grumbled, and was instantly glomped by Mr. Blonde sexy pants. Maora melted into the hug, and for a few fleeting seconds, was lost on cloud nine.

_Your embrace ignites a desire in me as bright and brief as the setting sun. _

_The warmth of your amber eyes tells me you love me… _

_Be mine… stay by my side forever._

* * *

><p>"Maora, are we there yet?" Maguri questioned for at least the thirteenth time. "No Maguri," the shorter boy replied in a tired voice, "have some patience, we're <span>almost<span> there." Maguri did a little jig of impatience as he proclaimed, "Aaaaah! I'm just curious; I need to know where you're taking me!" Stopping suddenly, Maora's large, golden eyes stared intently at a rather large building before them.

Maguri's eyes followed his boyfriend's, and he let out an audible groan. "A museum? Seriously, you want to spend our first date going to the museum?" Turning a cold glare upon his boyfriend Maora snapped, "You really weren't paying attention when I was talking to you earlier, were you? The art festival is being held here, you know, the one I invited you to the day we got together?"

"Oh…" Was all the response Maguri could offer. Eyes still set in an intimidating glare; Maora shook his head and mumbled, "I don't even know why I bother talking to you sometimes." A warm hand cupped Maora's cheek, turning it to face Maguri's warm, amber eyes and brilliant smile.

"Let's not argue, I'm sorry I didn't listen ok? But we're here now, let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest!" A reluctant smile brightened Maora's face, and he just grabbed Maguri's hands, leading him into the big swivel doors to the museum.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, I just love Monet's impressionist style, don't you Maguri?" Maora sighed dreamily, turning to see Maguri's face as he offered an opinion. "Maora," Maguri whined pitifully, "you know I hate stuffed shirt past-times like this!" A pink tinge colored Maora's boyish face as he cried, "How can you stand before one of the most amazing artists' work of all time, and not admire its beauty? Don't you have any class, any finesse?"<p>

Removing a finger from his nose, Maguri shot Maora a withering glance. "Me? Class, as if. I'm the son of a Yakuza thug, what do you think?" Sighing, Maora looked his boyfriend up and down. "Don't worry Maguri; by the time we're done, you'll know what it means to appreciate art!"

A suggestive glint possessed Maguri's amber eyes, as he replied, "Oh yeah, and just how are you going to manage that one love?" A very devilish smirk spread across Maora's face and he simply said, "Don't worry, I have my ways."

* * *

><p>Maguri was shoved quite forcefully against the wall of the bathroom stall the two lovebirds now occupied. "M-Maora," Maguri's voice sounded small and somewhat scared as he noticed the determined look shining in his boyfriends eyes. "Let's play a little game Maguri. For every question you get right, I lose an article of clothing. For every question you get wrong, you lose an article of clothing. The first person with no clothes on loses, and is subjected to whatever the winner desires, are you game?"<p>

A confident smile graced Maguri's lips as he stared hungrily at Maora's small frame. "Of course I'm game; I can't wait to see your sexy little mouth giving me the best blow-job in history when I win!"

"All right," Maora growled, pressing his small body against Maguri's tall frame, "first question, who painted the _Mona Lisa_?" The confident smile faltered, and Maguri's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Ummm…" Maguri's eyes brightened as he proclaimed, "that's easy, Einstein right?"

Maora had to resist the impending urge to face palm as he replied, "Wrong, it was Da Vinci. Einstein was a scientist, well Da Vinci was too in his own respect, but I digress. Now take your jacket off." Pouting, Maguri divested himself of his green jacket. "Ok," Maora smiled wickedly, "second question. What kind of art style was Salvador Dali known for?"

"God… I don't know renaissance?" Sighing, Maora shook his head, "No, Da Vinci was an artist during the renaissance though. Dali was known for his surrealism. Take off your shirt." Scowling now, Maguri pulled the plain black T-shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor.

"Third question, which American painter invented the style known now as 'Pop Art.'" Letting out a frustrated sigh Maguri answered, "Uhhhh… is it Michael Jackson? I heard he was the king of pop or somethin'" A chuckle escaped Maora's lips, "No, funny, but no. The answer is _Andrew Warhol_; now take off your shoes." Slipping off his faded red vans, Maguri spat heatedly at Maora, "You know what? This game fucking sucks…"

* * *

><p>In the end Maguri was completely naked, while Maora had only discarded his yellow cardigan. "Well Maguri," Maora leaned in to said boy's naked torso, "looks like I win. Really, you should pay more attention in art class." Blushing because of Maora's close proximity, Maguri looked away shame faced. "Well, what's my punishment then?" A very Cheshire like grin split Maora's face in two, his golden eyes dancing with untold mischief.<p>

Standing on his tip-toes, even though he was wearing his favorite pair of white wedges, Maora crushed his lips hungrily against Maguri's rather surprised mouth. Pressing his clothed body flush against Maguri's naked one, Maora the wrapped his arms around his lovers neck. Moaning deeply into the kiss, Maguri's fingers curled possessively into Maora's silky brown hair.

"Mmmmm, Maguri." Maora pulled away, breathing heavily against Maguri's long neck. Warm, desperate lips clung to Maguri's lightly tanned skin, as Maora lavished butterfly kisses down the length of his neck and across his chest. "Oh, hmmmmm… Maora!" Maguri groaned, eyes clenching shut as Maora's soft lips traveled down the expanse of his smooth torso.

Small hands gripped bony hips, and large golden eyes gazed hungrily up at Maguri's beautiful face. "Please Maora, d-don't tease." Maguri ground out, hips thrusting forward, subtly hinting at what he wanted. "On one condition," Maora asked, large eyes roaming over his boyfriend's delectable body. Maguri writhed impatiently, "Anything you fucking want, just suck me off!"

A wicked grin threatened to break across Maora's face as he whispered, "Close your eyes, and trust me." Maguri bit his lip wantonly, slamming his eyes shut with an exasperated sigh. The tall blonde jumped as he felt something soft wrap around his wrists, tightening and tethering him to the safety bar beside the toilet. "Tying me up?" Maguri breathed out in a shaky voice, "That's kinky!"

Maora let his fingers trail slowly from Maguri's tethered wrists, back down to where they had previously rested upon his hips. Fingernails dug lightly into soft skin, Maora opening his small mouth and breathed softly against Maguri's engorged length. A whimper escaped Maguri's throat as Maora's soft lips wrapped around his tip, tongue licking tentatively.

"More…" Maguri moaned out, pulling at his bonds to get more sweet friction from Maora's delicious mouth. Obliging his lover's plea, Maora took more of Maguri into his mouth, sucking softly. "Ahh…" Pleased with Maguri's positive reaction, Maora began a slow bobbing motion, tongue caressing the thick shaft in time with his mouth. Hips bucked harshly, as Maora had to grip them tighter to hold them in place.

Maora glared wordlessly up at Maguri, who just silently pleaded for more, eyes glossy and glazed with lust. Taking him deeper, Maora tried to relax the back of his throat, trying to deep-throat his lover. "I'm…" Maguri tried to pant out around his thrumming heart and fluttering lungs, "I'm glad you chose this as your reward for winning." Maora hummed approvingly against Maguri's member, causing said boy to arch beautifully against his restraints.

"Oh, ah! M-Maora…I-I think I'm gonna, hey! Why the hell did you stop?" Maguri cried, looking incredulously down at his smirking boyfriend. "Maybe next time I take you to an art festival; this will teach you to appreciate it a bit more." Maora smiled sweetly up at Maguri, gathering his yellow cardigan and putting it back. "Don't you dare blue-ball me, Maora!" Maguri hissed, eyes narrowing in annoyance and frustration.

Maora just winked, and blew a kiss at Maguri as he opened and closed the stall door, the sound of Maguri struggling to free himself sweet music to his ears. "Oh," Maora looked across the bathroom in surprise, "What are you doing here, Shizumasa-sama?" The sound of Maguri struggling stopped, and Shizumasa looked away pointedly, a bright blush darkening his pale cheeks. "I could ask you the same thing Maora… I'm on a date with Haine."

"Aww!" Maora cooed, casting a glance behind him towards the stall Maguri still occupied. "If you'd like to know," Maora smiled wickedly making his way toward the exit, "I was just teaching Maguri the nuances of appreciating art." Before leaving, Maora shouted behind him, "Oh, and if you would, Shizumasa-sama, would you untie Maguri for me? He seems to be having problems doing it himself."

And with that, Maora left, leaving poor Shizumasa to untie a rather embarrassed and stark naked Maguri… Let's just say, well… Maguri learned exactly what it meant to appreciate art!

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, End! Lol, I hope everyone enjoyed this! I had fun writing it! ^_^ Oh, and Maora used Maguri's own jacket to tie him up, I forgot to mention that, heh heh. That clever little sneak! ^_~


End file.
